Your Wish, My Pleasure
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Melisandre and Tywin spend some alone time together.


**Your Wish, My Pleasure**  
By: Crusher1701  
Word Count: 1620  
Summary: Melisandre seduces Tywin Lannister. I don't remember how or when this idea came to me, but Melisandre likes powerful men, and Tywin is powerful.

Melisandre knew she should have been shocked by Lord Tywin's request involving her becoming his mistress, his whore really, but in order for her to be shocked, she would have required a previously sheltered life, which hers had not been. As a young woman in the Red Temple, she had been the whore of more than 3 men whom she could not remember the names of. But Tywin Lannister was different, she knew he would be good in bed and she would have no problem remembering his name. He oozed power and essentially, Melisandre love power. She had decided, when she was sixteen and in the Red Temple, that she would seduce the High Priest simply to get a hold of his power. It had worked and ever since, she had craved power. And Tywin Lannister could give her power.  
"My lord, are you sure you want me in your bed?" she asked, biting her lip and leaning forward to give him a glimpse down her gown, hoping he would appreciate the view. Looking back up at his face, she noticed his eyes on her chest and a smirk on his face. "Shall I take the location at which your eyes are resting on to be akin to your saying yes, my lord?"  
"Make what you will of my staring," he replied, lifting his eyes. "I still have the ability to say yes. And of course my answer is yes, my Lady." His eyes dropped once again, sweeping over her body slowly this time, but still stopping at her breasts with a light smirk. Melisandre smirked lightly, hoping that something would happen and they would end up with one on top of the other. After all, she had no fear of him hurting her, so she actually would not mind him on top of her. Slowly, she stood and strutted towards him, her body language meaning to seduce him before she sat down on his lap. He chuckled softly, an unusual thing for Tywin Lannister, and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him before parting her gown gently.  
"Is there something you'd like, my lord?" she asked in a sultry tone, her hands slowly finding their way to his hair.  
"I think you know what I'd like, my lady," he replied, fully opening her gown and exposing her body to him. "You are more beautiful than all the men have said, though I doubt man of them have seen you like this." His eyes and hands roamed and swept over her body. As he did this, she moaned loudly when his hands touched her breasts before travelling lower.  
Before putting his hand between her legs, he looked up at her with raised eyebrows, awaiting her nod. Melisandre however had thrown her head back and was oblivious to Tywin's pause until her body cooled down and she actually felt the lack of contact. Looking down, she finally saw his raised eyebrows. At her light nod, his hand gently slipped between her thighs, feeling her wetness.  
Chuckling softly, he pulled his hand back gently after a moment, looking at it. "My, my, you are wet," he said, putting his hand back and rubbing her gently. Melisandre's head fell back again and she moaned loudly, moving in sync with his hand. She gained control over him again and she brought her head back and looked down at him, a begging look in her eyes when he stilled his hand and looked up at her.  
"Take me," she whispered. "Take me or I may as well just die. I need you, my lord. I honestly and completely need you to do more than just touch me."  
"Your wish is my command, my lady," he replied, unlacing his britches and pushing them down before pulling Melisandre on top of him. "You know what to do." He helped her onto him. The two of them moaned loudly once he was inside of her and Melisandre felt like she was finally complete after all this time. She gently moved against him with the assistance of his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down gently.  
"Bed," she whispered. "Take me to your bed."  
"We'd never make it there. I won't last long," he replied, pressing his face into her neck and sucking at it roughly, making Melisandre speed up her movements on top of him. Doubtless his mouth would leave a mark, but Melisandre could not bring herself to care about it. He could do as he wanted to her, except physically harm her.  
She felt her release approaching and she pulled his face from her neck and kissed him roughly and wantonly. He responded with hungry lips and continued to grasp at her body until the two of them froze, unable to move due to their release. Tywin looked into her eyes and Melisandre responded in the same way as the couple attempted to catch their breath. "That was very good, my lady," Tywin whispered, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.  
"You weren't too bad either, my lord," she responded with a kiss to his jaw. The two of them stayed where they were, catching their breath and whispering sweet nothings until Melisandre determined that they should move somewhere more comfortable than his chair. "It's cramped and come to think of it, very uncomfortable my love."  
"Then let's move, I don't want you being uncomfortable," he said, helping her off of him, his limp cock slipping from her as she stood up. He stood as well, pulling his britches up and going to lace them until Melisandre smacked his hand away. He looked at her questioningly.  
"We're going to your bedchamber to do this again," she stated, taking his hand. "What's the point in lacing yourself up again?"  
"I suppose there is none," he replied, letting her lead, upstairs to his bedchamber. Once they were upstairs, Melisandre threw the door open and pushed him inside, following him and shutting the door. After locking it, she turned around to see that he already had his shirt off and was now in the process of pushing his britches down his legs. Melisandre stalled his hands and sank to her knees, pulling his britches the rest of the way down as she went.  
"How much longer until you're hard again?" she asked, stroking his cock gently. "I thought walking naked in front of you may have hardened you again, but I suppose not."  
"Give it time, my love," he said, grasping her hair gently, trying to pull her to stand.  
Melisandre looked up at him and shook her head lightly. "I'm doing this," she said quietly.  
"Only if you truly want to, my lady," he replied. "But you ought to remember that it is in fact me, and not you, who is in control here."  
"And you dislike how I took control moments ago, my lion lord?" she asked curiously. "Because I thought I could feel your pleasure."  
"I did not dislike it, but in the future, I may dislike you doing so, if I am angry. I wish to give you pleasure as you give me pleasure, but just keep in mind that now you belong to me and I will punish you if I deem punishment necessary," he replied with a glint in his eyes. "I do not want to hurt you, but I may do so."  
"Of course my lord. I have been hurt before, I know how to deal with pain. You will not have to deal with my pain. I was, and still am, a slave of the Red Temple. I always will be, and female slaves have always had masters who have hurt them," she said, her mind flashing back to her younger days at the Red Temple where men who were more important than she was would take advantage of their positions and force her to do things and to let them do things to her.  
"I am your lover, not really your master. If you wish something, it will be my pleasure to give it to you and I have never forced myself on any woman. I punish rape if I can. It is one of the things that I have in common with Stannis Baratheon. I take it you are familiar with him," he stated, chuckling slightly at her nod. "He is a man that I would ally myself with, if he didn't claim my grandchildren are bastards born of incest. But of course, Ned Stark is the one to be blamed for those whispers. Unfortunately, he too was an honest man who always tried to do the right thing, I will acknowledge that much."  
"Is there any possibility that the whispers are true, my lord?" Melisandre asked.  
"My son and daughter have always been close, but I do not believe that they would ever do such a thing," he replied. "And any words between us remain between us, my lady."  
"Understood, my lion," Melisandre replied, glad that the movements of her hands had finally made him hard again. "Do you want me on my back this time, my lord?"  
"What would you like my lady?" Tywin asked her.  
"I want you to tie me down to your bed and have me on my back," she replied. She had never really been asked what she wanted and she had to admit that it was a pleasant change.  
Tywin pulled his belt from the bottom of the bed and used it to attach Melisandre's wrists to his bed before climbing between her spread legs. "Your wish, my pleasure, my lady," he whispered into her ear while he entered her, the two of them gasping loudly in pleasure.

finis.


End file.
